


Bloody Evolution

by TransArchitecht



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, It's like our world but with magic and all that, Mild Blood, Minor Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Slow Burn, Vampire Hunter!Yang, Vampire!Ruby, Vampire!Weiss, Werecat!Blake, branwens are like van helsings, but they're vampires so theres a little, not as much blood as the title suggests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransArchitecht/pseuds/TransArchitecht
Summary: A new vampire, thrown into a dangerous world. A vampire heiress finally fed up with her family's wrongdoing. A werecat hiding from her past. A vampire hunter who doesn't want anything to do with any of this.These four are the only ones who have any chance of stopping an ancient clan of vampires from ruling the world. It goes about as well as you'd think.A RWBY Urban Fantasy AU that I wrote because there simply aren't enough of these.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 19





	1. Welcome to a World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//a small amount of violence

The night was cold and dark, neither of which bothered Weiss very much. One of the few upsides of being a vampire, she supposed. Weiss had always enjoyed the night. Being able to walk above the city of Vale, not worrying about the sun, it calmed her. Reminded her of happier times without making her remember about how they ended so abruptly. It made her feel stronger, too, walking atop the roofs of buildings, watching everyone else go about their night. But once in a while, she’d notice something that was off. Sometimes it was an unusually quiet night, sometimes it was a shady man in an alley, and tonight, it was something crawling into a window a few buildings over.  
  
Weiss didn’t have many responsibilities to worry about. She didn’t have a part in her father’s company or the inner workings of House Schnee. Her only real assignment was to ensure that no other vampire houses tried to lay claim on Vale. And right now, this window-crawler seemed like it might be another vampire. Weiss raced over, tapping into her vampiric speed to leap between buildings before jumping down. She landed on a glyph right outside the window and silently crept in. She entered into a small bedroom, incredibly messy with comic books and clothing scattered everywhere. There were two figures in there with her, a sleeping girl with black hair and red highlights lying in bed, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. The other was most definitely a vampire. A woman in a long red dress with one sleeve going past her hand on her left side, her black hair somehow swaying in the wind despite being indoors, she turned to Weiss and smiled. What Weiss saw shocked her. Her face had purple veins crawling in from the sides, the trademark look of a vampire of House Fall. But that couldn’t be possible, everyone knew they had been wiped out years ago by vampire hunters. If this woman was a Fall vampire, this could be serious news and Weiss knew she had to inform her father as soon as she could.  
  
“Sneaking into a young girls room like that? My, Weiss, what would your father think?” the mysterious woman asked with a smirk and a needlessly seductive voice.  
  
“This city is House Schnee territory. I’m going to need to ask you to leave Vale and find your own place to feed.” Weiss replied, wondering how this woman knew her name.  
  
“Oh, please. We already own Vale. Besides, I’m not staying long. I just came here for a quick bite to eat.” the woman said as she suddenly bent over and bit the young girl's neck. Weiss quickly summoned a glyph underneath the woman, trying to push her away from the girl. The woman sidestepped it with ease.  
  
“Fine then. I’ll just grab something to go.” she growled, before abruptly reaching down and ripping a chunk of flesh off of her, then sprinting out the window and jumping out. The girl woke up with a scream before passing out. Weiss turned around and looked outside, but the vampire was gone. Weiss turned to the girl and had to suppress the urge to throw up. The mysterious vampire had probably taken a vital organ or two with her, and she would die within moments if Weiss didn’t do something. Panicking and cursing herself for never learning any serious healing spells, she realized she only had one real choice.

Ruby awoke with a start. She quickly noticed multiple things that seemed off, the first being that this was not her bed. As a matter of fact, this wasn’t her apartment either, and it definitely wasn’t her room. She panicked as she tried to remember what had happened last night and how she was going to tell her girlfriend about this and Oh Gods Penny would be so angry and that’s when she noticed all of the blood covering her, her clothes, and the bed. That’s also when she decided to scream. Almost instantly a girl in white hair came through the door.  
  
“Oh good, you’re awake. Could you please stop screaming and come with me while I explain what happened to you last night?” the girl asked in a surprisingly calm tone given the circumstances. As she walked out of the room, Ruby tried to calm down somewhat, just breathe in and out, in and out, before getting up and following her. The girl sat down on a couch in a nice, if somewhat dark and empty living room and motioned for Ruby to sit on the chair opposite her.  
  
“Now what I’m about to tell you is going to sound like I’m crazy. So I would appreciate it if you waited for me to finish before you ask any questions, alright?” The girl asked. Ruby nodded.  
  
The girl continued. “My name is Weiss Schnee. I am-  
  
"Oh, wait, my name's Ruby. Nice to meet you. I think." Ruby interjected.  
  
Weiss looked mildly annoyed, but continued. "I am a vampire, and now, so are you. Last night, another vampire entered your apartment and attempted to feed on you. I intervened and they fled, but not before mortally wounding you. I panicked and the only way I could save you was to turn you into a vampire. Any questions so far?”  
  
“Uh, yeah, I have questions!” Ruby responded quickly. “Why should I believe you? How do I know you aren’t just some really weird kidnapper or something?”  
  
“Well, you should be able to feel your fangs by now. And I could open the blinds.” Weiss replied, before quickly adding, “It won’t kill you! It just doesn’t feel very good.”  
  
Ruby could, in fact, feel her fangs. Seeing no other reason why they would be there, she decided that maybe this girl was telling the truth. She still had a ton of question though.  
  
As if she could read her mind (wait, could she? Ruby needed to ask her if vampires can read minds) Weiss stated, "Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but we need to go. You can ask any questions on the way."  
  
"Wait, where are we going? Also, why am I going with you? Why are we even going somewhere?" Ruby asked.  
  
"You were attacked by an unknown vampire, and when I informed the head vampire of the region, he didn't care. That's incredibly suspicious, and I'm friends-" Weiss paused before continuing. "I know a local vampire hunter well. She won't try to kill us on sight or anything," She paused again, "She probably won't try to kill us on sight, and I could take her regardless, so don't worry about that. Now come on, I'll answer your questions on the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter Done! yay  
> So this is my first fic so any feedback would really be appreciated.  
> The next chapter will probably be up within like a week maybe? depends on if I can actually focus on writing. It'll focus on Blake and Yang.  
> sorry this is so short, I would have had more but it would either have screwed up the pacing of the story or just been like a metric ton of exposition.


	2. Ignition

Around 7 years ago

Waiting in the park for half an hour to meet a woman she didn’t really care about was not how Yang had planned to spend her sixteenth birthday, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her when her father told her that Raven wanted to meet with her. She was starting to regret it, Vale’s summers were way hotter then they had any right to be. Yang was considering leaving when she saw a woman who looked just like the few pictures she had seen of Raven. As she got closer, Yang noticed that she did look just like the pictures, like she hadn’t aged a day in all those years.  
  
“Yang,” She said bluntly, “I’m Raven Branwen, your mother.”  
  
“Yeah, I knew that part. It’s why I’m here.” Yang replied, matching her flat tone of voice. “If you have something you want to say to me, then say it. I’m not too interested in just catching up with you.”  
  
“That’s fine. You have no reason to consider me your real mother, and I’m not here to try and reconnect. I’m here to protect you.”  
  
“Protect me? From what? I’m not in any danger last time I checked.” Yang responded with a confused look.  
  
“Not from anything you know about. Yang, there’s a whole world out there you, and most of the world, know nothing about. And by virtue of your last name, there’s a sizable portion of that world that would want you dead.”  
  
“Another world? What are you saying, ghosts are real and they’re gonna kill me?” Yang snorted. “Dad never mentioned that you were crazy.”  
  
“Yang, please. Can you honestly say that you think the world is completely normal? You’ve had to have seen unexplainable things in your life. You’ve always been so much stronger than anyone else your age. You’ve seen what happens to your eyes when you get angry, haven’t you?” Raven responded. Her voice was still flat, but Yang could almost detect a touch of urgency in her tone. And she was right, no one was able to explain what happened with her eyes, how they went from an already unusual purple to a dark red.  
  
“Yang, your great-grandfather was a vampire. His son, your grandfather, dedicated his life to hunting down his father. Once he did that, he decided to wipe out every kind of monster on Remnant. An impossible goal, to be sure, but he spent his life trying, and when your uncle and I were born, he made sure we would do the same. He died around twenty years ago, and that’s when Qrow and I gave up on his quest. But the creatures of the night don’t forget things easily, and that’s why I left you and your father. I still have monsters come after me looking for revenge, and soon they’ll come after you.”  
  
“You sound absolutely insane right now. Why the hell should I believe you? The reason I’m strong is because my great-grandpa is a vampire? That is the-” Yang started before being cut off by Raven.  
  
“Trust me Yang. This isn’t the most insane thing you’re going to hear today.” Raven interjected as she raised her hand, which burst into flame. “Now do you want me to teach you how to survive or not?”

Around 5 years ago

Yang put her arms up to block her mother’s blow, the sword clanging against her gauntlets. Yang felt the impact and started to weave her own special magic, drawing the force her arms absorbed down into her legs, using the strength to jump back. With the space between them she had just created, Yang had time to prepare a strike of her own. She dashed around Raven’s left side, hoping to land a solid hit on her side, but Raven saw it coming and swung her blade to her side. Yang saw an opening and grabbed the blade with her right hand, her armored hand protecting her from any cuts. Raven’s sword had interchangeable blades, and while that increased her unpredictability in a battle, it also meant they weren’t connected to the hilt as solidly as most swords. Yang hoped to take advantage of this by removing the blade from the hilt, forcing Raven to go on the defensive while getting a new blade.  
  
Yang wrapped her fingers around the blade and tried to yank the sword away from Raven, while her left hand went in for a punch. The hit connected and Raven’s grip on the sword lessened just barely, but enough for Yang to quickly grab the hilt with her left and pull with her right, separating the two parts of the sword. As Raven dashed back, bringing the hilt to her scabbard, Yang went in for the takedown. But just before she could land the finishing blow, something grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Turning around, she saw the face of her uncle Qrow.  
  
“Alright Firecracker, you win. No need to kill your mom.” Qrow said with a smirk. “Good job kiddo, I knew you’d beat her one of these days.”  
  
“She had me on the defensive, Qrow. I was by no means defeated.” Raven said, grimacing.  
  
“Well excuse me for making sure you didn’t get beat up, Raven. Next time I’ll just stand idly by while your daughter kicks your ass.” He retorted as he offered Yang a fist bump.  
  
Yang took it and asked, “Well, now what? Anything else you could possibly teach me now that I’ve beat you in a fight?”  
  
“No. There isn’t. I’m proud of you Yang. Goodbye.” Raven turned around and started walking away.  
  
“Wait, what? Where are you going?” Yang cried out as Raven suddenly disappeared in a burst of feathers.  
  
In her place, a bird flew away as Qrow yelled at her. “Raven! What are you doing? Ah, damnit.” He turned to Yang. “Look, Firecracker, I-I’m not sure what to say here. Raven always had trouble being near people. Probably our old man’s fault, but when she told me she was training you, I thought that maybe she was changing. Guess not.”  
  
“But why would she leave like that? I still need her help! I’ve never even seen an actual vampire in person!” Yang asked, tears welling up in her eyes. “Why would she just leave like that, again?”  
  
“She’d probably say it was something about protecting you, but honestly? She just felt guilty about you not knowing any of this stuff. So she decided to teach you until she thought she did her job and then leave. I’m so sorry about this, Yang. If you want, I could take you on a few hunts? Help show you some more of the ropes, real world experience and all that?” While both Raven and Qrow were no longer the fanatic vampire hunters they were raised to be, they would still go after the occasional threat to general public safety.  
  
“Yeah. Sure. I Guess.” Yang said, wiping her tears out of her eyes.

Today

“Hey, Yang! Two vampires just passed through my wards outside!” Blake yelled across the apartment.  
  
“Thanks!” Yang shouted back as she looked out the window, hoping to spot them. Her roommate, Blake, was a pretty good witch, and her spells that could detect supernatural creatures had saved Yang’s hide a few times. Yang didn’t actually know that much about her, though. Blake had a tendency to play her cards close to her chest and never talked about her past beyond a vague mention of an abusive boyfriend. She also spent most of her time in her room studying or reading whatever it was that magic people do. Yang knew some spells, sure, but she wasn’t a wizard by any stretch of the definition.  
  
She was suddenly taken out of her thoughts by a familiar voice outside her door.  
  
“-and that’s why vampires can’t learn fire magic.” The voice explained. “Oh, and we’re here.”  
  
Yang was startled by the second, much more familiar voice. “Oh, that’s cool. Hey, Wait! This is my Sister’s apartment!”  
  
The other voice was equally startled at this, exclaiming, “Wait, this is your sister’s apartment? Oh, dear, this is…”  
  
Yang ran over to the door and threw it open. “Weiss,” she growled, “What the hell are you doing here, and why is my sister with you?”  
  
Weiss suddenly turned to face Yang.  
  
“Ah, Yang, it’s good to see-”  
  
Her sentence was cut off by Yang’s fist slamming into her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering about why vampires actually can't use fire magic, it's because fire magic uses the suns energy, which obviously would hurt vampires.  
> Other questions Ruby asked Weiss include:  
> Are werewolves real too? (Yes, not just limited to wolves)  
> What about Frankenstein? (The book was actually semi-autobiographical)  
> Why is your hair white? (All vampire houses have a signature physical trait. For the Schnees, it's white hair. Other houses like the Marigolds have blue hair, and the Falls have purple veins around their face)  
> Also, when I say 'today' I really mean around December 23rd. In this fic, Ruby, Yang, and Blake are all college students that are currently on winter break.  
> Also, If you're a huge fan of Blake and Ruby, I'm sorry to report that they have less of an important part then the others right now. Don't worry, I have tons of plans for both of them (and for tons of other characters! that reference to penny is not the extent of her importance here!) later. But for now, this fic is mostly focused on Weiss and Yang
> 
> And again, this is my first fic, so any feedback or comments you have would be greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
